


Consumed By The Past

by Coop500



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, It's 2021, No Civilian Kills | Not Even Once, Soft Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young child with a cold seeks shelter and stumbles across what seems to be a man from the past.
Kudos: 13





	Consumed By The Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> AHHH sorry for not posting this sooner, I had this done for like... two months or something like that and it was just... hiding. 
> 
> Originally, I wrote this as a contest for a writing discord server called Opalite. Very nice people there! Basically the prompt was I had to write about the future and the past colliding. Originally I had to name someone Carmen, so the kiddo was named that. But for posting this here, she was originally meant to be Lilly sooo... hah? 
> 
> Don't worry, it really is just a harmless cold.
> 
> Anyway, I have not forgotten about BATB/Stargate stuff! I just wanted to post this here before I moved onto that.

A small girl named Lilly sneezed as she walked down the streets of a big city, it was raining again and the poor dear had a cold. She didn't have any money, being just a stray, an urchin with no family or home, so she wasn't sure where to go. No one wanted a sick child in their home or anywhere near them and she didn't really want to get anyone sick anyway. She kept her head low as she walked by people, looking down alleyways for some safe nook she could hide in.

She didn't find much at first, but on the fifth alleyway, she finally spotted something of interest. Someone stuffed a small RV back here and it had a medical cross on it. She grew curious, having heard rumors of a secret clinic where people could go to if they needed help, even if it wasn't medical help. With renown hope, the little girl turned and walked towards the trailer, but paused... was she just supposed to knock? She looked for instructions but there wasn't really any to be had.

Lilly took a moment to work up the nerve, before she reached up with her tiny fist and knocked three times. Then she waited, hearing someone moving around inside, then the door opened. What she saw was a little surprising.

It was a tall man, in a greyish blue long coat, then he looked as if he was wearing a suit under it, judging by the red tie and such. He had black hair and a thick but short beard, his skin was as pale as snow though. He smiled warmly to her and slowly stepped down the three stairs of the RV, down to her. She took a few steps back, worried about getting him sick. She felt a bit at awe though, his attire and mannerism almost seemed like someone from the early 1900s, though it was 2021 right now. When he spoke, that feeling was further enforced, like a man from back in time.

"Hello there young lady, are you feeling alright? You look a bit under the weather." He pointed out in a thick, gentlemanly British accent. Though she never heard such a method of talking, having never been anywhere near Britain before. Lilly blinked back at him with wide, violet eyes, taking a moment to actually answer.

"U-uhm… I'm sick sir, I don't want to get you sick though s-so please st-stay back." She told him before she sneezed again, making sure to sneeze into the bend of her arm though. 

The man hummed briefly, as if he was thinking. "Don't worry, I can't get sick. But I think we could make you feel better. Would you like to come inside, out of this rain?" He offered. 

Normally the child should be wary of such an offer from a stranger, but he seemed genuinely just wanting to help and she did come to him first. She did wonder how he couldn't get sick though, but if he really wasn't worried, then she wouldn't be either. So Lilly nodded and followed him up into the RV. 

Inside, there was all kinds of medical equipment and such, which she took care not to touch with her dirty hands. He gestured for her to sit on the couch and opened a cabinet. 

"Would you like some chicken soup?" He offered, holding the can where she could see. 

Lilly loved chicken soup, so she couldn't help but nod. "Yes please, mister!" She exclaimed, before pulling her legs up on the couch and hugging them to her chest. 

"You can call me Dr. Reid or Jonathan if you'd like, little one." He said as he grabbed a pan and laid it on the stovetop. 

Lilly smiled, happy to have a name to put to the kind man. "Okay, thank you Mister Jonathan." 

She then watched as he opened the can and poured the soup contents in the pot. She ate microwaved soup before but it wasn't as good as over a fire or stove, so she was excited. She hadn't had hot soup at all in so long, she wouldn't even have minded if he microwaved it. But as she looked around, she suddenly realized... he didn't have one? She thought almost all RVs had microwaves, there was even a spot for it, but it was now filled with books. 

She looked around more and started to take in everything, she noticed a severe lack of electronics. There was no TV, no radio, no anything of the sort. He had books, lots of books, but that was the only form of entertainment she could see. The only electronic he did have still was the refrigerator. 

"What might be your name, young lady?" He suddenly asked, but it was said politely. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to him, seeing him stir the soup in the pan with a wooden spoon. Who used wooden spoons anymore? She always saw plastic or even rubber now. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Lilly." She politely answered back, feeling a little bad for not sharing it when he shared his own. He didn't seem to mind though as he just smiled softly, then went back to focusing on the soup. She was surprised to see him toss some herbs and other seasonings in it, spicing it up a bit. 

"Lilly, that's a lovely name. Do you have any family around here, miss Lilly?" He asked, holding a sense of concern in his tone that time.

Her gaze turned downwards and she rested her chin on her knees. "I don't, no... They died in a car crash last year..." She said, her voice cracking at the end, so she couldn't say any more. The memory was still quite painful and she found herself sniffling a little, adding onto the fact her cold made her nose already stuffy.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to bring such memories to mind." Jonathan apologized and she noticed a shadow cast over her and the smell of hot, delicious soup snuck by her stuffy nose. 

She wiped her eyes and looked up, seeing he was standing before her with a ceramic bowl of soup. She smiled in a bittersweet way and reached for it, the heat warming her cold hands. 

But she wasn't the only one with cold hands. Her fingertips brushed against the man's right hand and she was surprised to feel he was almost... colder than she was. It was a different kind of cold, more like a lifeless chill than just being cold. It sent a shiver down her spine, the kind of shiver that you're not really sure about, but instinct was telling you that something was very very wrong. She froze and stared at his hand even after he pulled away. 

"T-thank you..." She stuttered out and took a soft sip of the hot soup. It did taste delicious! He made it well. She noticed Jonathan gave her a concerned look, possibly from her sudden stutter? She gulped and focused on her soup, hoping he wouldn't ask her about it. She didn't mean to upset him or anything, but trying to figure him out, it was a little scary. No one could be so lifeless to the touch, something was wrong. 

"It's no problem." He answered in a friendly tone as he started to clean up the pot and such. He didn't seem to bug her about her stutter thankfully, so she took the time to try to calm down before she had to speak again. Lilly watched him closely as he worked though, he moved with surprising grace, despite having an older vibe to him. He didn't look that old, well... he was old to her, but he was maybe in his late 30s? He behaved like he was twice that age though, if not more.

"Mister Jonathan, how old are you?" The child asked curiously once she was sure her voice was calm enough. 

The man paused and turned around to face Lilly, looking surprised. "Oh uh..." He trailed off, before he took a few steps towards her and crouched down, to be closer to her level. "I am very old, dear child... I admit I stopped counting." He chuckled warmly after, his pale blue eyes having a soft look about them. He seemed nice, so it was hard to actually be afraid of him, but something was still odd about the whole thing.

Lilly found the answer to be pretty weird, he shouldn't be that old... Bravely, she reached out with one hand to touch his cheek, something he seemed to not expect as he froze on the spot. There was that lifeless chill again, at least until the man broke out of his shock and stood back up, pulling away from her touch. He turned his back to her, almost seeming to be ashamed. 

"You're so cold... Why?" Lilly asked, trying her best to keep her tone friendly, but she also sounded concerned. She could tell he seemed a bit upset and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He had been very kind to her and she greatly appreciated the soup and shelter from the rain, so the last thing she wanted was to be a rude guest. 

At first she thought he wouldn't answer, given the long silence in the air. She was about to just go back to eating her soup, but then after a short time, he answered her. "Because... I'm a vampire." 

A vampire? Those were real? She blinked, taking a moment to process this... information. She believed him, because now everything else made some actual sense. She didn't know much about vampires, she never really liked the idea and didn't understand why some kids in her school were fascinated by them, especially the older kids. The main thing she did know, was that they drank blood, human blood. A small, nervous whimper escaped the little one and she scrunched up a bit. Jonathan had been nice to her so far, but she was worried that it was all just a front to trick her. 

He turned around then and she shivered, holding the half eaten bowl of soup up to her face, only her eyes peaking over the top. He looked worried, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"I'm sorry dear child, I don't mean to frighten you. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice sounding as soft and gentle as he could make it. Now that she knew what he was, she stared at his mouth as he spoke and saw glimpses of his teeth, namely, the sharp, unnatural points inside. Pearly white daggers in his mouth, no doubt capable of a swift, fatal bite if he wanted to.

She didn't tear her eyes away from him, but she did take a sip of the delicious broth. It also explained why he didn't make any for himself, though she didn't think about it at all at the time. 

"Y-you promise... ?" She squeaked out. She wanted to believe Jonathan was a good man, despite his vampiric nature, but instinct told her to be wary. He was a monster, but maybe, just maybe, he was a good monster? 

Jonathan smiled wider, but kept his lips shut. "I promise. I only feed upon rats, which are plentiful in these parts." He said, followed with an amused chuckle when the child made a face. He ate rats? Lilly couldn't help but think that was pretty gross... though it was better than eating little girls. 

Lilly soon started to relax, he seemed like a good guy still, aside from the whole vampire thing there wasn't really a reason to be scared of him. "Okay... I believe you." She said before taking another sip from the soup. She didn't have much choice anyway, either she could trust him, or go back out in the rain, cold and alone. The little one really didn't want to go back to that.

"Thank you, young one. I do appreciate your open mindedness." Jonathan said with a genuine tone, she could tell even his eyes held a relieved, happy look about them. Lilly wondered how many people he told over the years, and how many freaked out on him.

"It is a little s-scary but... You have been very nice to me, mister Jonathan. I won't forget about that." She said with a slight stutter, but mostly with confidence.

"You are a very brave child, but you should finish your soup." He kindly pointed out with a hint of a parental tone. He still smiled but it was more faded. Jon had a good point though, it would get cold soon. 

"Right, sorry mister..." She sheepishly said and started to eat more. He didn't say anything, but she did hear a gentle hum. After that, he went back to his previous routine of cleaning up and organizing. They were quiet after that, the vampire letting her finish up the soup in peace. She tried to collect her thoughts on this whole.... reveal. If vampires were real, what other creatures also lurked out there? She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she felt drowsy by the time she finished the soup. Her illness faded most of the way, her senses felt clearer, but she was tired. 

Lilly found herself yawning as she set her bowl on a table across the way, next to the sink. 

"Would you like to rest now, young lady?" Jonathan asked politely, his attention focused back on her from whatever book he was reading. 

"I am tired but... can I ask for one thing first?" Lilly asked hopefully. She knew it was going to nag at her all night if she didn't ask, she just hoped he'd let her do it. 

"Of course, what is it?" He asked as he washed the soup bowl out. 

Lilly shifted shyly in her seat, her request was a bit... odd, and she wasn't sure how to ask without weirding him out. "Uhm… C-can I see your fangs? Please?" She wanted to see if they were as sharp as they looked, or if they looked like anything from all the posters and pictures she saw in her friend's rooms.

He blinked like a deer caught in the headlights. At first he didn't respond, but after a few moments, he cleared his throat. "I don't think that's a good idea...."

The girl pouted at him though, she didn't understand the harm? She just wanted to see. Soon she saw Jonathan let out a heavy sigh of defeat. "Alright alright, just... be careful?" He awkwardly suggested. She wasn't sure what she had to be careful of, but she wasn't worried.

Little Lilly was happy though, betting that she was the first little orphan to see a vampire's fangs up close and live to tell the tale! Not that she actually would, knowing that could get him into trouble. She watched as he came back over to her and crouched down, so that they were more or less eye level. He then adjusted his coat, seeming a bit self conscious about this... With one last uncertain look, he opened his mouth, his lips pulled back to reveal the fangs. 

He had four fangs! She thought only two top ones and that was it, but he actually had two bottom ones too. They were surprisingly long and broad, certainly not just for a harmless little prick. The child wasn't afraid though, more curious as she scooted closer to him. 

"Ooooh~" She said in awe and was even brave enough to reach towards his mouth, her tiny fingers touching one of his bottom fangs. It was sharp, smooth and wet, as expected, but the little one grew more curious. She wondered if more of his teeth changed? But peering inside of his mouth, it was too dark to really tell, so she did the next best thing. Though it certainly wasn't the most logical.

Lilly actually reached her hand into his mouth a little, not too far, but enough for her fingertips to poke around his teeth and her palm rested on his soft tongue. She wasn't paying attention to the affect this had on Jonathan, until he reached up and gently grabbed her wrist. She assumed he was going to pull her hand out, perhaps he even meant to, but that's not what happened. 

There was a few moments of pause... and then he eased her hand deeper inside! Her fingertips brushed the back of his mouth, which was soon joined by her other hand, when he gently eased her other wrist into his mouth so that they were both inside.

The girl was confused on what he was doing, but she didn't feel threatened by it. Mostly she was just curious on where this was going. Though perhaps it should have became obvious to her, especially once the vampire swallowed. Her hands and wrists slipped into his throat, while her arms eased deep into his mouth. She was tempted to pull out, but it was rather cushy and helped warm up her hands, besides she trusted Jon not to do anything to hurt her. Jonathan hummed softly, sounding happy, which prompted Lilly to giggle rather adorably and softly wiggled her fingers in the squishy gullet. 

The vampire soon swallowed again and opened his mouth wider, letting her head rest inside of his jaws, his bottom fangs safely covered by his tongue and his top jaw's fangs only lightly touching her shoulders. Lilly should really pull out she thought, before he got too far. But on the flipside, could he really swallow her whole? Such a feat seemed impossible, her tiny arms? Maybe, but not her shoulders or anything. 

She was soon proven wrong when he leaned forward and gulped again, powerful flesh engulfing not only her head, but her shoulders too! She was snugly in his throat, hearing his abnormally slow heartbeat and the soft rumbles from his belly below. His hands soon picked her up off the couch by her waist and the large man gulped again, the child now halfway devoured. Lilly blinked in the darkness of Jonathan's insides, the weight of the fact that he was very much eating her whole starting to sink in. But, he was being very gentle about it, taking his time to make sure he didn't hurt her. With her arms so deep inside of him and her lower half being held by his hands, there wasn't much she could really do. 

Lilly felt pretty silly now... she stuffed her hand inside of an apex predator's mouth and expected to not be eaten? She was lucky he didn't bite down and was opting to instead stuff her away, whole and alive. She did not realize vampires could even do that, but here she was, only her legs remained outside of Jonathan's mouth now. The rest of her was either in his chest or easing down into his belly. The tired child didn't find herself freaking out too much though, the process had so far been a bit like a comfy, extended hug, engulfed in softness and the limited warmth that he had. 

She felt Jonathan tilt his head back, then proceeded to finish her up by swallowing down her legs. She let out a tiny squeak as she slipped down into his soft, snug stomach, the walls stretching to accommodate her. It was completely black inside, but as she moved around inside to get comfortable, curling up in a loose ball, she found herself still not really... afraid? Okay, maybe a little nervous, but the vampire's tummy was cozy, she felt like she fit inside perfectly. 

Lilly let her tired eyes drift close, since she couldn't see anything anyway. "Mister Jonathan… ?" She softly asked, wanting to hear his voice and see where his mind was at, hopefully to ease the bit of nervousness creeping in her thoughts.

She soon felt a strong, gentle pressure from outside pushing in, moving in soft, circular motions. The child soon realized it was Jonathan rubbing his child filled belly. With a timid smile, she reached out to touch where he was rubbing with one of her own hands. 

"It's alright young lady. Remember my promise? I won't hurt you." His voice rumbled around her in response, assuring her that he did not turn on her or anything. He just... relocated her into his gut. She felt pretty comfy and could breathe just fine even. She shifted inside a little more, testing her fleshy confines. She was pretty sure this was far more comfortable than the couch could ever be. 

Lilly smiled and allowed herself to fully relax, she was safe, he was a nice vampire. "Thank you." She found herself saying in a soft, sweet tone. 

"You're welcome, dear child. Do try to get some rest now, I'll keep you in there until you feel like you're ready to leave." He said and she felt him sit down on the couch, possibly right where she was previously. Little Lilly would like to stay at least until she got over her cold. 

She wanted to ask more questions, she wanted to know if he gobbled up people often or was she just 'lucky'? And many other questions about vampires in general, or even more about the past, but she was so tired. The powerful stomach walls around her kneaded and rippled, but not once did they try to hurt her. There was no acid, possibly due to the fact vampires can't eat normal food anymore, so there was no reason for his body to produce any. It was like the perfect bed, forming to her and keeping her securely in place. 

Shortly after, the young human dozed off in a blissful sleep with a sweet smile on her face, all safely tucked away in the old vampire's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
